The Guardian Angel
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [HunHan] Luhan hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya datang pada kehidupannya. [Shounen-ai/AU/OOC] [EXO Sehun Luhan]


**The Guardian Angel**

**By ****99Eighttwo**

**Main Cast & Main Pairing****:**** Sehun – Luhan (HunHan)**

**WARNING ! : Boys' Love****, ****Shounen-Ai, Slash, Typo(s)****, AU, OOC, Non-canon**

**Length :**** Vignette**

**Genre : ****Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated : T**

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendesah pelan. Cerahnya awan biru mulai tergantikan mendung gelap yang mungkin tak lama lagi akan menangis. Angin sepoi mulai terhapus dan angin dingin berhembus menyeruak di seluruh sudut taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia mulai mengeratkan jaket abu-abu yang membalut tubuhnya saat dirasakannya tubuh mungilnya mulai dihujam rintikan hujan kecil. Ia tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, segera ia berlari dan berlindung di sekitar teras pelataran sekolahnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, mata rusanya mulai menitikkan butiran-butiran air mata yang turun membasahi pipi tirusnya. Menurutnya, semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Bahkan karena terlalu cepatnya, kebahagiaan yang ia peroleh tak sebanding dengan luka dihatinya yang tak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi. Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan jarum tak kasat mata menghujam jantungnya pada saat itu dalam sedetik. Benar-benar tak disangka seorang pemuda yang ia kagumi hingga hampir 2 tahun itu sukses mengkhinatinya tanpa halangan apapun. Sungguh, jika ia bisa melakukannya, ingin sekali ia melempar pemuda _Angry Bird_ —bernama Kris— itu ke luar galaksi Bimasakti atau bahkan ke luar tata surya.

Ia hapus kasar air matanya. Hei, ia tak boleh menangis untuk orang berengsek semacam —mantan— kekasihnya. Ia tak boleh. Air matanya terlalu suci untuk pemuda jakung itu.

Hampir 1 jam ia berdiri di teras sekolahnya dan hanya ditemani lantunan musik hujan. Hari ini benar-benar hari tersial baginya. Paginya ia terlambat dan mendapat hukuman istimewa dari dosennya, lalu siang hari ia mendapati —mantan— kekasihnya bercumbu mesra di belakang sekolah dengan sahabatnya sendiri, lalu apa sekarang? Hujan datang tiba-tiba dan ia tak membawa payung. Ingin sekali ia memaki-maki hujan dihadapannya ini dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Namun apalah daya, itu terlalu mustahil.

Ia menunduk kebawah, memperhatikan sepatu putihnya yang bahkan tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya ada lilitan tali hitam yang mengikat sela-sela sepatu itu. Tapi bukan sepatu putihnya yang membuatnya tak ingin berpaling dari kegiatan menunduknya, melainkan sebuah bulu putih semacam bulu ayam, hanya saja bulu itu terlihat lebih lembut. Ia ulurkan tangan mungilnya dan mengambil bulu ayam —menurutnya— itu.

"Hei, kau! Kembalikan benda ditanganmu, itu milikku!"

Sebuah suara asing menyapa telinga Luhan, membuat sang pemilik telinga itu mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa gerangan yang berhasil membuatnya terkaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan bulu putih itu. Jika yang memanggilnya seorang pemuda jelek, tak segan-segan ia membuang pemuda itu ke selokan. Namun ia tepis perkataannya detik itu juga. Matanya membola dengan sempurnanya. Sosok di depannya membuatnya seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Sosok itu begitu sempurna, tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Hidung mancung, surai _pink_, bibir yang juga _pink_ dan sedikit —ehem— basah, dan mata teduhnya.. membuatnya merasa bahwa waktu berhenti detik itu juga. Bukan, bukan ketampanan pemuda di hadapannya yang membuat bola matanya hampir keluar, tapi sepasang sayap yang bertengger manis dibalik punggung kokoh itu. Sepasang sayap putih yang cukup lebar, seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang pernah Luhan baca dan dengar sebelumnya. Sepasang sayap putih dengan bulu yang sama dengan bulu di genggaman tangannya. Sepasang sayap putih yang membentang dengan indahnya. Sepasang sayap putih yang membuatnya berkali-kali mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan mencubit kedua pipi tirus yang dulunya chubby _itu_. Mengecek bahwa saat ini ia bukan sedang dalam keadaan bermimpi. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak tengah bermimpi. Jika memang bermimpi, mana mungkin ia menunggu lama di teras sekolahnya ini hanya untuk menunggu hujan berhenti...

Eh, apa?

Hujan?

Kemana hujan menyebalkan itu pergi?

Dan apa sekarang? Apa hujan itu berhenti karena pemuda bersayap di depannya itu?

Hei, mana mungkin! Ia sedang tidak berkhayal, 'kan?

Kini bukan hanya matanya yang membulat, tapi juga mulutnya yang bahkan lebih lebar dari kedua matanya. Bukan perihal sayap lagi yang membuatnya tercengang, namun hujan yang membuatnya menahan marah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hujan itu... sudah menghilang. Dan mendung hitam yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya kini pergi entah kemana, hanya ada awan cerah serta sang surya yang sedikit condong ke barat.

Ia sadar sepertinya ia memang benar-benar berkhayal mungkin karena amarahnya yang tak kunjung terluapkan terhadap hujan itu, karena ia sendiri bingung harus kepada siapa ia meluapkannya. Tak ada orang disini selain dirinya. Dengan cepat ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menepuk kecil kedua pipinya yang memerah menahan dingin serta memejamkan kedua mata rusanya. Hhhh... sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah gila hingga membayangkan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, pemuda bersayap putih cerah itu berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya guna menyeimbangkan tubuh Luhan yang tak lebih tinggi darinya dan mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga kiri Luhan.

"Hei! Kau tidak dengar, ya? Kembalikkan milikku."

Pemuda itu berbisik pelan. Hembusan nafas yang sangat lembut bagai kapas menerpa area telinga Luhan membuat Luhan segera membuka matanya. Dan...

Mata mereka bertemu. Entah sejak kapan pemuda bersayap itu berada tepat di depannya. Hanya tinggal 1 _centimeter_ lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas keduanya yang saling menerpa, menimbulkan gemericik sensasi di jantung keduanya.

Luhan hanya terdiam kaku. Pemuda didepannya ini seolah membuatnya membeku bagai tubuhnya ditimbun berton-ton salju. Pahatan Tuhan yang terlalu sempurna pada pemuda bermata teduh itu membiusnya untuk tidak berkedip sekalipun. Luhan merasa sekelilingnya bukan lagi lingkungan sekolahnya, melainkan jutaan mawar dan benda-benda merah berbentuk hati berterbangan di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan merasa kaki mungilnya tak lagi menginjak tanah, seolah gravitasi bumi hancur lebur begitu saja hingga tak ada yang tersisa. _Seolah Suho telah memberi aura segar disekelilingnya dengan kekuatan mengendalikan air yang dimiliki Suho itu. Seolah Baekhyun memberi beratus-ratus bulir-bulir cahaya hingga wajah tampan didepanya terlihat dengan jelas. Seolah Chanyeol mendekatkan api di pipinya hingga pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. Seolah D.O telah menghancurkan bumi hingga ia merasa melayang dan tak menginjak bumi. Seolah Kai menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya dan membawanya ke dunia dimana hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda tampan ini. Seolah Sehun menghidupkan angin hangat di sekitar wajahnya hingga ia memang merasa Sehun benar-benar melakukannya. Seolah Kris membantunya dengan kekuatan terbangnya hingga ia merasa ia benar-benar terbang. Seolah Xiumin membekukannya hingga ia benar-benar membeku berkat pemuda didepannya kini. Seolah Luhan menggunakan telekinesisnya hingga mawar-mawar dan benda-benda berbentuk hati itu berterbangan di sekitarnya. Seolah Lay menyembuhkannya dari luka hatinya. Seolah Chen menghentikan petir yang saat hujan beberapa waktu lalu sempat menggelegar. Seolah Tao memberhentikan waktu hingga ia merasa waktu benar-benar berhenti._

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda bersayap itu, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda berdarah Beijing itu dan dalam sekejap hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Entah kenapa juga ia tak menolak saat pemuda dengan sayap lebar itu melakukan suatu hal yang mampu membuat kakinya melemas bagai karet. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bulu putih indah itu diatas lantai teras sekolahnya yang dingin. Membuatnya terkejut berkali-kali lipat melebihi keterkejutannya pada sayap indah itu. Membuatnya refleks memejamkan mata saat dirasakannya sebuah bibir mengecup lembut bibirnya. Luhan sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika sedari tadi matanya terpejam, menikmati sebuah pertautan yang cukup memabukkan baginya. Pertautan manis yang belum pernah Luhan dapatkan sebelumnya. Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, sayap putih itu perlahan menghilang dari punggung kokoh pemuda itu.

Pemuda bersayap itu sendiri justru lebih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia sendiri juga tak sadar melakukan hal itu pada pemuda manis yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa perintah dari hatinya. Seolah angin membisikkan sesuatu hingga ia benar-benar melakukannya. Namun dibalik kebingungannya, ia sungguh berterima kasih pada angin itu. Angin yang membuatnya merasakan sebuah bibir yang sangat manis melebihi manisnya gulali. Angin yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang karena pemuda didepannya ini. Angin yang memberinya sensasi berbeda pada pemuda manis ini. Dan sensasi berbeda itu membuatnya menyesap bibir manis yang menempel di bibirnya itu dengan sangat lembut. Seolah tak menginginkan pemuda itu menjauh darinya. Ia lingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang sempit milik Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman pertama mereka.

Dan lagi, Luhan refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda berkulit salju bersayap itu guna menahan tubuhnya yang sepertinya benar-benar lemas. Seolah menikmati dan sangat sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Menarik surai _pink_ pemuda putih itu saat dirasakannya pemuda itu mulai benar-benar niat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, atau sekitar 20 detik berikutnya, Luhan membuka matanya dan melebarkannya lebar-lebar saat ia benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia lepas pertautan pertamanya dengan orang asing itu. Luhan mengaku, jantungnya seakan ingin melompat dari sarangnya saat ini juga. Apalagi pipi tirusnya itu merona seiring dengan ibu jari pemuda bersayap itu mengusap pelan bibirnya. Membuatnya seakan ingin melayang sekarang. Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali Luhan meneruskan pertautannya dengan pemuda itu. Pertautan yang sukses membuatnya menikmati kegiatan itu. Hei, tapi gengsi Luhan yang terlalu tinggi mengalahkannya, Luhan tak ingin dianggap sebagai orang murahan dan rendahan.

"Ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan padaku, hah?"

Sesungguhnya, pemuda bersayap itu berteriak dalam hati karena bingung menentukan jawaban apa yang tepat ia lontarkan saat Luhan melayangkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Hei, jangan kira hanya Luhan saja yang terkejut, ia sendiri juga sama terkejutnya. Tapi sepertinya wajah datarnya sangat kontras dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini. Lalu bagaimana ini? Ia harus menjawab seperti apa?

"Menurutmu, apa yang kulakukan padamu?"

Pemuda bersayap itu menjauhkan kepalanya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana putihnya. Bergaya keren padahal keadaan hatinya berbeda 180 derajat dengan paras tampannya yang _cool_. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa dalam hitungan detik saat bertemu dengan pemuda manis didepannya ini, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan saat itu juga, ia cap dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis itu.

"Ap-apa? _asdfghjkl_—"

Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit kecil pertanda ia mengumpat kesal. Pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini sungguh membuatnya geram. Menciumnya tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan darinya, ditempat umum, apalagi pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang asing baginya. Dan saat ditanya, pemuda bermata teduh itu menjawabnya dengan ringan. Namun jauh di lubuk hati kecilnya, entah mengapa Luhan merasa banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya saat pemuda itu menciumnya dengan lembut, lembut, sangat lembut, dan terlalu lembut. Bahkan mantan kekasihnya sendiri belum pernah menciumnya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Itu hanya hal kecil,"

"Eoh? Sayapmu kemana?"

Luhan terbelalak kaget —dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut— saat menyadari sayap lebar nan indah itu telah tiada di balik punggung pemuda —yang kini tak bersayap— itu. Mengabaikan pemuda didepannya itu yang lagi-lagi menjawab dengan sangat ringan. Tanpa ia sadari sehelai bulu putih yang sempat jatuh dari genggamannya beberapa menit yang lalu telah menghilang entah kemana. Dan sepertinya lagi-lagi langit akan menangis. Terlihat dari awan yang mulai menghitam dan petir-petir kecil yang mengiringinya —atau lebih tepatnya mengiringi mereka berdua—.

Pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu tersenyum simpul menyadari kadar ke-imut-an Luhan yang melebihi batas normal. Surai coklat keemasan Luhan berterbangan perlahan di terpa angin sepoi. Kepala Luhan yang dimiringkan dengan terlalu imutnya membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tirus itu. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk mencubit pipi pemuda China itu saat sadar bahwa ia harus tetap _Stay Cool_ di depan Luhan. Ayolah.. wajahnya sangat tidak cocok untuk tidak bersikap _Cool_.

"Ehem,—"

Pemuda dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang putih (mulai dari kulitnya yang putih, apalagi dia juga mengenakan pakaian serba putih) —kecuali rambutnya tentu saja— itu berdehem kecil mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang sepertinya sedikit serak entah karena apa.

"—Sayapku akan menghilang saat ada seseorang yang menciumku atau yang kucium dan saat aku tertidur—"

Lagi, ia menjeda perkataannnya dan melanjutkannya pada detik selanjutnya.

"—atau mungkin juga karena aku sengaja tidur."

"Hei, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Sungguh, dalam hati Luhan benar-benar mati penasaran tentang identitas pemuda di depannya ini yang —menurutnya— dengan sengaja menciumnya tanpa ijin dan sembarangan. Oh.. andai saja pemuda yang kini dihadapannya itu bukan pemuda tampan, ia akan menendangnya ke Ujung Kulon dan bertemu ratusan —atau mungkin ribuan— badak disana. Hanya saja, wajah tampannya sangat tidak cocok jika harus berlumuran lumpur yang sangat kontras dengan kulit saljunya. Sepertinya Luhan sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya, bahwa pemuda itu akan menjawabnya dengan perkataan seperti berikut ini, _"Aku hanya sedang bermain-main,"_. Tapi ia sedikit ragu juga. Pasalnya, mana mungkin pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya ini bermain seperti anak keci? Apalagi menggunakan sayap-sayap seperti itu, ohhh… sungguh mustahil. Dan saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda —yang tadinya bersayap itu—, semua pikirannya tentang pemuda yang ia kira sedang bermain itu ia tepis dengan segera,

"Perkenalkan. Aku Sehun, _your Guardian Angel_."

"Apa?"

Dan lagi, Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya yang kini hampir menyerupai —atau bahkan lebih besar— mata D.O EXO. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Dan jangan lupakan pada mulutnya.

"Oke, Xi Luhan…" Pemuda bersayap dengan nama Sehun itu merogoh saku celananya dan tak lama kemudian sebuah kertas —yang juga— berwarna putih berada dalam genggaman tangan kekarnya. "…Menurut catatan yang tertera dalam kertas ini, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Angel penjagau.. dan kau tak bisa menolak." Kertas itu ia gulung-gulung hingga kusut dan kemudian meremasnya hingga kertas itu menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Luhan.. jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku—" Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya pada hamparan lantai yang ia pijak. "—_at the first sight_.." Dan kembali berbisik pelan tepat pada telinga kanan Luhan.

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Pemuda asal China itu mendorong pelan dada Sehun untuk menjauh darinya dan memasang sebuah kerutan pada dahinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Percuma saja kau mengelak. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungmu, eoh? Aku bisa mendengarnya tuan Xi."

"Sudahlah.. lupakan! Terserah kau mau jadi apa, aku tidak peduli!"

Luhan melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menjauh dari Sehun. Berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Sekali lagi, jangan lupakan pada gerutuan kecil yang masih setia mengiringi langkahnya.

Sedangkan pemuda bernama Sehun itu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada semuanya yang berniat meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca failed fanfic saya. Sekurang-kurangnya dan sejelek-jeleknya fanfic ini saya mohon reviewnya, karena hal itu sangat berguna bagi saya untuk bisa menjadi lebih baik..

TERIMA KASIH ^^


End file.
